Character Idea/Sri Lanka/Wasdernoob
Sri Lanka is a character idea by Wasdernoob. He may be a five star opponent in the Arcade. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas ---- Appearance Sri Lanka will have the appearance of a lion that has a tail with 8 curls. The tail curves upwards to his head from his back, then curves outwards. He will have a determined expression on his face, similar to Pluto's expression, featuring a small smirk. Sri Lanka will have yellow eyes and one large ear on his head. As suggested, he will have a very large mane around him that flows back and forth as an animation, resembling wind blowing against it. The character will have a yellow skin color as well. When this character activates his power, his expression will become angry. Sri Lanka will have completely red eyes that flow upwards, like China's damaged appearance. Power Effect When Sri Lanka activates his Power, Bo leaves will circle around him in an atomic path. The leaves cause Sri Lanka to move faster. If the opponent makes contact with the leaves, he/she/it will get slightly damaged. The lesser leaves there are, the more speed upgrade Sri Lanka loses. If the opponent gets hit by 2 leaves, one නොතිබීමයි. This feature will be explained shortly.__TOC__ Power Shots Noble Path Shot (Ground Shot) When Sri Lanka uses his Power shot on ground, he vanishes and teleports to the front of his goal. Sri Lanka will appear in a Wild Boar Posture from the Sri Lankan martial art, Angampora. He will raise his hands in the air and his tail will raise upwards. Sri Lanka will create a steering wheel with the yin-yang symbol in the middle of it. Each point of the steering wheel will contain a smaller size of these texts: ☀දැක්ම, අධිෂ්ඨානය, කතා කිරීම, හැසිරීම, ජීවනෝපාය, වෑයම, සිහිනකම, සමාධි The wheel will spin and each of the texts will shoot down diagonally at the opponents goal. Each of the texts will explode if they make contact with any solid objects (floor, goal, opponent, etc.) If the opponent attempts to block the texts and gets hit by them, a counter will appear above the him/her. නොතිබීමයි: 'x' will appear above the opponent. The 'x' represents the amount of texts the opponent gets hit by. This feature will be explained shortly. Note: 'The Sinhala texts will appear smaller in-game to contain space. With the natural text size, the GUI will make the game look ugly and unorganized, for example text running off screen. The last three pieces of text contain the ball, which will be fired at different angles from the rest. The first of the three will fire at the very top of the inside of the goal. The others will fire at the middle or at the bottom of the goal in a random order. Elemental Shot (Air Shot) When Sri Lanka uses his Power shot in the air, he will unsheath a sword (out of nowhere) and point it at the opponent. 3 lions (together) will run towards the opponent and trample him/her, with the ball traveling amongst the lions. The lions must be jumped over by the opponent. If this outcome arrives, the ball won't be released. Sri Lanka will remove the handle of the sword and throw the blade at the opponent, doing minor damage (not the නොතිබීමයි counter). He will quickly throw his handle in the air. An ocean wave will come from Sri Lanka's side and hit the opponent, causing him/her to get knocked out for a second. There is a one second pause in between the ocean wave after-effect and the next effect. Afterwards, a spike will come from beneath the opponent and he/she will become stuck underground, like the effect of Mexico's power shot. A meteor will shoot diagonally into the goal from the air, with a random angle (still aims into goal). The meteor will come slow enough to counter the attack. If you don't counter the attack and make contact with the meteor, you will fly around unconscious, just like the effect of the tornado in Nigeria's power shot. The ball will bounce around the field viciously. You will need a good reaction time to counter or block this attack. Bo Leaf Shot (Counter Attack) When Sri Lanka counters an opponent's Power shot, he will jump high in the air and hover with a meditation pose. 6 Bo leaves will be shot from his body to the goal diagonally, very swiftly. The leaves will make small explosions when contact is made with the opponent. If he/she gets hit by the two of the first five leaves, two නොතිබීමයි counters will be added and he/she will get knocked out for 3 seconds. The 6th Bo leaf contains the ball. 'නොතිබීමයි Counter The opponent will be given නොතිබීමයි when he gets hit by the first 5 Bo leaves in Sri Lanka's Counter Attack, when the opponent gets hit by the Sinhala texts in Sri Lanka's Ground shot, or if the opponent gets hit by 2 Bo leaves during Sri Lanka's power effect. If the counter reaches 20, Buddha will appear above the opponent's goal and fire a large blast at him/her. The opponenet will burn to ashes for 7 seconds. Unlock Requirements To unlock Sri Lanka, you must complete Fight Mode without Jumping or Kicking. A character with a good Ground Power shot would be ideal to unlock this character. Trivia * Sri Lanka is heavily influenced by his flag, which involves Buddhist religion and Sri Lankan tradition. Noble Path Shot * The shot represents the Eight Divisions of the Noble Eightfold Path. The text is a Sinhala translation of View, Resolve, Speech, Conduct, Livelihood, Effort, Mindfulness, and Samadhi. * Sri Lanka's tail appearance is also a reference to the Noble Eightfold Path. On Sri Lanka's flag, the curls of his tail represent each of the Eight Divisions. That is why Sri Lanka raises his tail when he creates the steering wheel. * Sri Lanka will appear in a Wild Boar Posture. This is a reference to a type of stance from the Angampora martial art, originating from Sri Lanka. Elemental Shot * In the Sri Lankan flag, the handle of the sword represents the 4 elements: earth, wind, fire, and water. There are only 4 elements present in this power shot. The stone spike represents earth, the ocean wave represents water,the meteor represents fire and the quality of it being only activated while in mid-air represents air. Bo Leaf Shot and Power Effect * In the Sri Lankan flag, the Bo leaves are present in the corners of the section the lion's in. නොතිබීමයි Counter * නොතිබීමයි is Sinhalese for 'Unluck' * Buddhism is a major religion in Sri Lanka, which is why Buddha is in the effect. Category:Wasdernoob Category:Ideas Category:Character Ideas